


sweet tea in the summer

by loulicate



Series: Baby Honey and Farm [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Beekeeper Louis, Cottagecore, Cum Swallowing, Cute Louis, Facials, Fairy Louis, Farmer Harry, Hand Jobs, Louis giggles, M/M, Shy Louis, Size Difference, Sweet Louis, blowjob, implied bottom Louis, rancher harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:08:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28593015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loulicate/pseuds/loulicate
Summary: “You really love flowers, huh? No wonder you have this energy.”“What energy?” Louis asked, head tilted, confused.“Beautiful.” Harry said casually.OrLouis is a beekeeper. And Harry loves his honey.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: Baby Honey and Farm [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2204970
Comments: 26
Kudos: 170





	sweet tea in the summer

**Author's Note:**

> hi! so here's another stupid little fluff fic from me that no one asked for :D i would like to thank [Rori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theankletattoo/pseuds/theankletattoo) for beta reading this fic for me AND for their support, if you are reading this ilysm mwaa! 
> 
> also big hugs and kisses for Jas because they came up with Louis' chameleon's name and Ai for choosing it. and of course all of my friends on twitter who always hype me up whenever i talk about my stupid little fic especially [Lottie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/defenceless/pseuds/defenceless) (go read her fics!!) i love u i love uuuu guys so much :'D 
> 
> in this fic you will find 6-7 embedded links to louis' outfits that i've uploaded on my pinterest. feel free to open! not all of them look exactly like the ones i've imagined for him to wear but i've tried my best :3 
> 
> enjoy!

**_In my eyes, there is a tiny dancer watching over me_ **

**_He's singing "she's a, she's a lady" and I am just a boy_ **

**_He's singing "she's a, she's a lady" and I am just a line without a hook_ **

**_-Ricky Montgomery-_ **

Standing in all its glory near an everlasting and greeny hillside of Yeavering was a small cottage house surrounded by verdant bushes where the light pink and peach fuchsias could be spotted. Long, tangling ivies climbed up the red brick walls, adorning the white border of the square windows attached around the sweet home. Two morphos with iridescent blue wings were flying around the growing jasmine shrubs, searching for hints of sugary nectar as they carried on living their three-months lifespan. Dry leaves that were covering the tiny little chimney on the rooftop flew away soon as a soft breeze hit the area, bringing some chill that would cause one to shiver in giddiness.

And it did.

The gust of light wind caused a 24 year old guy to quiver a little in his pastel yellow prairie [dress](https://pin.it/R5DjknH) that did nothing to keep him warm. As he arranged the clear jars filled with sweet golden honey on the small table in front of his house, he blew some air on the palm of his slender hand and rubbed the side of his neck afterwards to spread some heat around the area. He smiled a little when it did give him a little comfort.

“Why is it suddenly so cold today? Did not think of grabbing my cardigan just now.” He mumbled to himself as a pout made its way on his thin, pink glossy lips. The sun wasn’t scorching as hard as it always does that evening as nature decided that it would be a cloudy day.

 _At least it’s not raining_. Louis thought as he always prefers to be positive in everything. He wiped out the wrinkles on his dress before sitting down on a round, wooden stool waiting for the villagers to walk by his house and buy his delicious honey.

Louis was a beekeeper and had been spending the past three years tending the five beehives he owned at the back of his house. He learned so many things about beekeeping from his Aunty Jane, who lived across the village and also whom he visited once in a month ever since he decided to move out from her house and live on his own. Louis loved his Aunty Jane so much, more than anything, but he had a dream. A dream of him building his own life in which he owns a house, a small but cozy and pretty house where he could be independent as he learnt about the beauty of nature. He appreciated Mother Earth just as much as he appreciated the life that he has lived for more than two decades now. During his childhood phase he even imagined that one day he will become a forest fairy that could fly across the hill, spreading glitter all around if he treats animals and plants nicely.

 _Obviously_ he did not become a fairy, but he did grow up falling in love and being so engrossed with everything about nature that he believed he had created his own fairy life.

It had been only an hour since he set up the table where he displayed the cute little jars of honey he decorated with soft pink ribbon and dried flowers, all by himself, and there were fifteen people who came and bought twenty-four jars from him.

He had been selling honey that he harvested from the beehives for his side income, instead of solely living off his earnings from the publication agency since he wrote poems for them. The agency paid well, but Louis was smart enough to know that he will always need to have some savings for the future.

He stared longingly at the colony of ants moving together along the abandoned woods across the road, amazed by their strong teamwork when it came to collecting food. As he grinned in wonderment, a heavy truck stopped by, catching his attention. He abruptly stood up to tend to his possible customer, fixing the yellow hair clips that kept his hair from getting messy.

Someone exited from the truck, big dirty brown boots stepping on the ground that was covered with leafy grass. Louis watched as they forcefully closed the door, which explained the slight cracks on the window. A tall, buff guy in his dirty pants and a white short sleeve paired with a red flannel shirt was ruffling his brown curls before fixing his belt.

Louis almost gawked at how big he was, the shirt he was wearing stretched around his body that Louis was afraid it would rip into two. The guy took all the time in the world as he walked towards Louis’ little business set up, his steps idle. 

Soon as he reached in front of the table, the previous wind wafted again in their direction. Louis was about to speak when a strong musky scent hit his nose. It was as if he was standing at an entrance of a farm that located hundreds of goats and cattles. It wasn’t anything bad, but it did bring out the curiosity from Louis. He offered his sweetest smile for the guy who was scratching his stubbled jaw, green eyes scanning the items in front of him.

“How much are these?” His voice was deep, rough and… _smoky._ Louis sure did hear a numerous number of men’s voices and most of them usually caused him to shiver. Especially when they were talking to him with a sexual intention, it always gave him goosebumps, not in a good way and god did he hate men? Yes, sometimes. However, though this one also made him nervous with his toneless voice, Louis ought for him to speak again.

“It’s fifteen bucks per jar, I can give you twenty five if you take two. But no pressure, of course!” Louis chirped, blushing afterwards when the man spared him an amused grin. He fiddled with his dress, biting his lip as he quietly waited for the other person to respond. He picked up one jar earlier, currently observing it. The small jar looked nothing compared to his big, calloused hand.

And the fact that Louis actually needed _both_ of his hands to cover the jar made him gulp at how gigantic this man is.

“Is there any tester?” Louis wished he would speak more. Ask him _more_.

He scrambled to grab a transparent container filled with a few cubes of honeycombs that he prepared before getting out from his house. He offered the tall man to take some.

“Thank you, sweetums.” His tone was friskier than before, it made Louis’ heart stop for a while. He’s always liked it when guys gave him random nicknames, but he decided that sweetums was his favourite now.

His cheeks were flushing red as he nodded back. The bulky man brought the small piece of golden honeycomb into his mouth, humming at the taste. Louis knew that men can be gross when they were eating. The loud annoying sound when they munched, the smeared food around their mouth and the way they chewed, very loutish! It was the same with this guy but instead of feeling irked, Louis found that the way _his_ honey was dripping out of the man’s lips, running through his huge thumb as he tried to clean the excessed sticky liquid from his mouth before licking away the honey was _erotically_ … attractive.

Louis’ head got a little bit dizzy as he stared dumbly at the guy, his shiny pink lips were almost gaping as his breath intake got heavier. He liked men, but _god_ , he also hated them for making him feel like he had lost his dignity sometimes.

“Oh wow, this is so good! Do you harvest the honey yourself?” He exclaimed in a low, raspy voice. Nevertheless, it didn’t fail to make Louis snap out of his daydream.

“Yes, yes I did. All by myself. I’ve got my own beehives at the back of my house, so yeah.” Louis spoke shyly. He felt giddy as it seemed like the other guy was starting to initiate a conversation. He wasn’t usually this self-effacing with his customers, only with older looking men because they always made him nervous, just like right now.

“Ah, no wonder they taste so sweet,” he grinned smugly before continuing, “Just like how you look.”

People always thought of mimosa plants when they encountered Louis. He was always so timid, but the kindest and the sweetest at heart. Just like the plant, he was a very closed off person but once the right people came across him, touched his heart with a gentle grace, he would bloom out of shyness and bask in the warmth of happiness that he himself radiated due to the comfort he felt.

Louis could feel the heat growing on his cheeks. He could also feel all of the colourful flowers around his house emit a fragrant energy, surrounding him and making his heart thump in a sedating beat despite the glimmering rush of blood through his nervous system.

“T-thank you. Uhmm, you look, sweet too. Kinda.” His eyes twinkling as he giggled a little when he made the guy chuckle. “Do you wanna take some honey home with you, Mr…?”

“Harry. Call me Harry, if you want. And yes, I’ll take two jars with me, please.” He reached out to the back of his pocket to grab his thick, brown wallet before asking, “What about you?”

Louis politely answered as he packed the jars for Harry, “I’m Louis.”

He didn’t realise that Harry had been staring at his hand when he was looping the ribbon around the jars to secure them. His delicate, slender fingers moved so gracefully that the sight alone caused something inside Harry to stir with affection. As Louis looked up to him with his warming and beautiful smile displayed on his fairy-like face, he could feel his breath getting ragged.

Inside his head, the only thing he could think as he slowly grabbed the bag of honey jars and felt the light graze of Louis’ soft hand over his rough one was _angel_.

_This man is a real life angel._

“Thank you so much for stopping by. Hope you will enjoy the honey! See you again and have a good day!”

Harry wanted to touch his pink, soft cheeks and _roughly_ but also _gently_ swipe his thumb over his pretty lips. He ached for him to keep talking, speaking about anything that was lingering on his mind as he longed to listen to his cute voice, but he also wanted to shut him up and tell him to keep being polite just like he was doing right now. He also yearned to feel the smoothness of his silky prairie dress, wondering how comfortable it made Louis feel.

“Welcome, I’ll see you when I see you. Have a good evening, Louis.”

And Harry was a man of his word, and he will make sure to come back again.

-ˋˏ ༻❁༺ ˎˊ-

That night, Louis was getting ready to sleep. He sat on a stool doing his simple night skincare routine, pink cotton [nightie](https://pin.it/3xvm4Pe) covering his petite body from his chest until his upper thighs. His skincare routine only consisted of putting moisturizer all over his face and fresh honey on his lips. They always helped him feel energetic when he woke up the next morning. He gently massaged his cheeks as he observed for any pimples on his skin, letting out a satisfying breath when he found none.

Louis giggled softly as he stared at the mirror, feeling pretty. He truly felt like a fairy.

He was aware of his indescribable beauty, he owned a stunning cottage house surrounded by fresh plants, elegant blouses but most importantly, he had Freckles, his chameleon best friend.

Freckles was an animal that every cheerful person needed, you can screech and vent about everything that made you happy to him and he will stay unbothered and stare at you with zero emotion as he chews on his cut bananas. Louis never cared about his lack of response whenever he told Freckles about the growing lavenders in his garden or when he asked him if his outfit is pretty or not, because he thought that Freckles was a very cute animal, and he loved the panther chameleon so much. 

Freckles lived in his clean glass enclosure with sufficient food, water, artificial plants and bedding made from coconut husk placed inside’ Louis bedroom. As he’d done with his routine, he went to check up the small, passive animal.

“Hello, my baby. How are you doing there?” Louis knew he wouldn't be getting any response, but he still proceeded to speak to Freckles because it made him happy. He softly giggled, again, when the thin strap of his nightie fell down his little shoulder as he bent down to be closer to the glass enclosure. He let it be, there’s no point of pulling it back when he knew the oversized dress would keep slipping anyway. “I had a great day today, people love my honey!”

The blue with orange spots chameleon just blinked as he spoke, having zero ideas of what he was chirping about. Louis continued to ramble about his day as he usually did before going to bed, telling Freckles that was hiding half of his body in his little cave while swaying his tail about his delicious dinner, the growing delphinium in his garden and of course, the cowboy-like man that made him blush a lot that evening. He felt a bit woozy after a few minutes, signaling that he needed his beauty sleep now.

He said his goodnight to Freckles, switching off the lights before crawling under his thick floral duvet and getting into a comfortable position. Louis made sure to internally express his gratitude for his great day, and life before closing his eyelids, blue irises disappeared, thoughts swirling into the valley of sweet dreams.

-ˋˏ ༻❁༺ ˎˊ-

Five days had passed leaving traces of rainy days that were dampening the land of Yeavering. Soaking ground and dead leaves were drying up with the appearance of sunshine rays, a streak of glimmering rainbows was curving across the blue sky. Standing in front of the cozy looking house was a sweet and shy Louis, getting back at his little honey booth after being unable to do so for five consecutive days due to the wet weather.

All he’d been doing during the rain break was baking and decorating his home, accompanied by Freckles. Well, at least he loved to think that the chameleon was paying attention to him. Louis was so proud of himself when he made the most delicious apple pie he’d ever tasted. Every time he tries to bake something new, he always succeeds and that is the only thing that keeps him motivated to try new recipes.

It was almost six in the evening when a familiar truck stopped in front of him.

_Harry._

The tall man got out of his truck, eyes pinning on Louis as he stepped on the damp ground. Thanks to his thick boots, the dirt didn’t get on his loose, worn out jeans.

“Oh, it’s you! Good evening, Harry. How was your day?” A rush of excitement was running through his veins soon as he saw Harry. He was rubbing the back of his neck, curly mullet flapping due to the action. It was probably because Louis had a thing for big guys that he felt like he needed to be extra friendly to Harry.

“Good evening, Louis. My day was fine. And I hope yours has been treating you right too.” He stopped in front of the little booth, slowly reaching out for Louis’ hand that was resting on the table. He rubbed his thumb on the soft, dainty hand before lifting it to give it a kiss. “Hello again, sweetums.”

With a wide pair of cerulean eyes, Louis stuttered out, “H-hi.”

His heart was racing faster than the typhoon wind. Never had he been kissed on the hand, it was always guys trying to go straight for his lips. He was flustered and the hot blush on his cheeks did nothing to hide his embarrassment. Harry was already smirking at the effect he had on the angelic guy. He slowly released the soft limb from his hold, although it was difficult to let go of something so endearing as Louis’ tiny hand.

“I’m here to grab some more honey. Apparently my workers really loved your honey and they eventually finished the whole jars, I only got to taste two spoonfuls and those weren’t enough, obviously.” He spoke so smoothly it calmed down Louis’ heart.

“Oh, your workers? Where do you work at? I’m glad to hear they enjoyed my honey! It’s always a relief to know that people are satisfied with what they’ve bought from me.” He was really curious about Harry’s job, he dressed up like a cowboy but he also mentioned about having workers and as far as Louis knew, cowboys work for people, right?

“I’m a rancher.” He answered, grinning at Louis’ sudden interest. “My ranch isn’t that far from here actually. I think it is only a ten minute drive?” He chuckled before continuing, “I actually pass your house everyday whenever I go to the rancher, my cabin is in the other direction.”

“Oh, what does a rancher do? Do you take care of cows, or something like that?” Louis busied himself with arranging the jars in front of him, suddenly getting embarrassed at his questions. Harry probably thought he’s a busybody, but he really wanted to know.

He felt a bit relieved when the massive guy seemed eager to talk about his job. Harry crossed his arms in front of his hard chest, leaving Louis to practically drool over his bulging biceps.

“I supervise every single thing that happens at my ranch and farm. Cowboys are my workers, and they are the ones who take care of the cattle, goats and sheep at the farm. Basically, I decide when and where the animals should mate, how much products they should produce in a month and I also need to guide my cowboys.” He explained with a serious tone, Louis gulped at the creases on his forehead. “But I do go inside the byres at least thrice a week for regular check ups because well, not all cowboys are skillful enough to be left caring for the animals on their own.”

“That sounds so amazing! It must be hard to manage all that.” Louis wondered how many cowboys work for him. Are they also built like Harry?

“Yeah, kinda. Well, enough about me. How about you? I know you said you harvested the honey on your own but what about the beehives? I’ve never seen one before so knowing you having them is a bit interesting,” Harry drawled out, a hint of curiosity laced around his statement.

Louis contemplated before offering shyly, “Um, do you wanna see them?”

“Is that okay?” Harry raised his eyebrow, lips almost curling. “I mean if that’s intruding to you then it’s fine, but thank you for offering.”

“It’s not, I promise! I actually _love_ showing people the beehives. But we must wear a kit. You’re lucky I’ve got big pairs, they’re for when my uncle comes and visits the beehives because he was actually the one who gave them to me.” As soon as finished talking, he realized what he just said. He blushed when he saw Harry was already chuckling at him. “I….”

“It’s fine, I’m aware. I’m quiet… muscular? Get that a lot,” Harry said reassuringly though that did nothing to lessen the redness on his cheeks. The smug on Harry’s face also certainly didn’t help.

“Yeah...but, that’s kinda embarrassing. Sorry.” Louis rubbed at the back of his neck, before awkwardly continuing, “Let’s go, the beehives can wait but the dark sky certainly can’t.”

They walked towards the direction of Louis’ house, Harry complimenting his beautiful garden along the way.

“You really love flowers, huh? No wonder you have this energy.”

“What energy?” Louis asked, head tilted, confused.

“Beautiful.” Harry said casually before they stopped in front of a garage that stores the beekeepers kits. If skin could burn from too much blushing, Louis’ cheeks surely would’ve been smoke by now. He bit his lips to suppress the giggle that was threatening to come out due to his giddiness.

They wore the kits before Louis led Harry towards his backyard. It was also surrounded by delightful flowers and plants. There were the wild parts, the tame parts, chaos and order in one beautiful space. The dandelions were blooming, vibrant and joyous in their youth while the pink, blue and purple asters were the cheerful children of the garden, spreading merriment all around.

Five wooden boxes could be spotted, all painted with yellow colours for extra highlight. Louis showed Harry around before softly pulling Harry’s hand towards one of the boxes. The action alone brought a fond smile onto Harry’s face. Louis’ enthusiasm for beekeeping was adorable as he couldn’t stop talking about the process of harvesting honey.

Louis talked so much, voice all high and pretty when he greeted the bees which was very sweet because, who even talks to animals? The only time Harry talked to animals was when he tried to milk a cow when he first opened his farm, and it was something like “be nice, don’t kick me this time, I’m begging you” after she had harshly swayed her tail on his face.

Louis might still be a stranger to him, but all he’d been radiating was sunshine, butterflies and cookies energy. He was simply the kindest guy Harry’s ever spoken to, very sweet and caring. It’d been fifteen minutes since they were observing the beehives. Louis really took great care of them, and the fact that he was still able to keep his garden stunning caught Harry off guard.

“Do you wanna come inside and have some tea with honey? I also baked some cookies just now and it would be a waste if you don’t taste them.” He offered, well maybe pleaded, considering the tiny little pout he displayed that made Harry agree right away.

They went back to the cottage home, it looked small yet cozy for someone who lived alone. Harry was mesmerized with the neat arrangement and decorations when they entered the house, sighing when he was hit by the smell of lavenders and corn cookies. Louis disappeared into the kitchen after making sure that Harry had sat comfortably on one of the pink country print sofas in his cute living room. The walls were decorated with floral wallpaper borders, light blue based contrasting the creamy coloured walls. There was a white coffee table between the sofa and the television, the screen was playing a random movie Harry didn’t seem to recognise. The house emitted so much warmth and comfort, it truly felt like home.

Louis came back bringing a tray of tea cups and a plate of golden cookies with him, placing it on the coffee table. Harry brought the tea cup to his lips, blowing a little before taking a sip. He instantly felt refreshed when the sugary drink flowed down his throat making him moan in satisfaction.

“Is it good?” Harry took a bigger sip before nodding, mouth was too occupied to give a verbal answer. Louis only giggled before saying, “It’s a plain tea and I put two spoonfuls of honey in it. It’s really refreshing. I always have them every morning.”

“It really is. I feel like I could drink this everyday, not even joking. This is so good, Louis.” Harry took a bite of the warm honey cookies, humming as he munched. They were very delicious, another Louis’ speciality that he found, baking.

“Thanks, I appreciate it.” He stared at the way Harry’s jaws moved, they were his weakness. The smaller guy smiled, rubbing his hands on his thighs to create some warmth for his cold palms. He got cold easily, that’s why he always had the fireplace lit up, but today he forgot to pick up the wood from his garage. “You can come here, whenever you want. The cookies are always available.” He softly spoke.

“Are you sure? I kinda feel like I’m intruding but god, your tea and cookies are so good. It’d be a pleasure to always have them.” He kept munching on the crispy, sweet biscuits as he spoke, not aware of the crumbs he was spilling on his trousers.

“Yes, of course you can come whenever you want. I know we just met but, you seem like a very good guy. I also would love to listen to your ranching story. I love farm animals. Especially baby cows!” He happily exclaimed, he truly loved baby cows, they were so lovely and cute.

“You do?” Harry asked, continuing when Louis nodded, “Well, what if I bring you to my ranch? Whenever you are free? There are a lot of baby cows at the farm and I’m sure they would love a visit from a pretty boy.” Harry wiped his oily fingers on his pants before drinking the tea.

“Wha...are you sure? I can do that?” Louis’ brain was still processing the fact that Harry had offered to bring him to the farm when he realised Harry had been complimenting him since the evening. “Stop calling me pretty, I get embarrassed pretty easily.”

Harry deeply chuckled before saying, “Yes of course you can. And how can you expect for me not to call you pretty when you are indeed, very pretty. I also think you’re beautiful, cute, sweet, a-”

“Stop, stop. You’re making me blush!” Louis was in fact, very red as he tried to cover his hot cheeks. The rancher couldn’t stop laughing but he decided to stop teasing the angelic guy. “Meanie.”

“Sorry, sorry. I will stop for now. But expect worse for next time, sweetums.”

Louis playfully rolled his eyes before laughing along, their cheerful laughter breaking the silence of the dusk.

-ˋˏ ༻❁༺ ˎˊ-

One bright Saturday morning was the day when Harry was supposed to bring Louis to his farm. Inside a tidy, pastel themed bedroom was an excited Louis who just got out of the shower, trying to choose an outfit. It was only seven in the morning, and Harry was supposed to be there at eight. However, Louis didn’t want to mess up anything so he decided to get ready early, just in case.

“Do you think this one looks good, Freckie?” He picked up the last option that he had, a baby blue sleeveless tie [blouse](https://pin.it/1j2lSwY) along with white jorts and put them in front of his body . The chameleon just stared at him for a while, before wiggling his tail, messing with the artificial plants inside his tank. Louis smiled at the little response before starting to put on the garments. He slipped on the silky blouse, purring at the smoothness of the fabric before tucking it under his jorts.

Louis put on some light makeup, eyeliner and lipgloss were usually enough for him but he decided that maybe today he could try on some blush. After making sure he looked pretty decent, he fixed his soft fringe before securing it with a sunflower hair clip. He stood up from his little stool and twirled around in front of the body-length mirror, giggled when he realized he looked kinda _cute_.

He refilled an apple that had been cut to small pieces into the small container inside Freckles’ glass enclosure before giving him a flying kiss and went downstairs. While waiting for Harry, he sipped on a warm cup of tea and ate a piece of toast with strawberry spread, munching happily as his empty tummy was being filled.

Soon when Harry arrived, they greeted each other at Louis’ door.

The rancher kissed Louis’ hand gently before holding out a yellow daffodil to the smaller man. “For you, pretty flowers for pretty people.” He grinned confidently.

Louis was about to cover his gaping mouth as the familiar warmth started to spread throughout his cheeks before he realized something.

“Harry… did you pluck my flower?”

The grinning man instantly closed his mouth as a hint of nervousness took over his now guilty face. It was as if he really didn’t expect for Louis to find out. His broad shoulders slumped a bit as he stuttered out, “I-I… well I didn’t mean to-”

A small giggle stopped him from speaking and he looked up, confusion was written all over his handsome features.

“You’re so cute, did you really think I wouldn’t find out? Oh Harry, Harry.” Louis said sweetly as he pinched Harry’s cheeks, having to stand on his tiptoes. “But that was really sweet, thank you.” His eyes crinkled, still giggling. Harry scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, still a bit embarrassed.

“Anyway um, still sorry about that.” He hesitated before putting the flower behind Louis’ ear. “But we don’t want to waste your flower, right? You look so gorgeous, darling.” Harry regained his posture before holding his arm to the blushing guy, god Louis would _kill_ him one day. “Shall we?”

Louis shyly wrapped his arms around the muscular bicep as he nodded. They went to the rancher with Harry’s truck. Something about having Louis on the other of his truck made Harry’s ache with fondness. The boy was the epitome of sunshine and candy, he made the entire journey so thrilling with his cute little questions about the animals in his farm. When they arrived, Louis’ eyes shone brighter than the thousands of stars in the night sky, his pinkest lips displayed a happy smile that Harry couldn’t seem to stop staring at since the first day they met. Louis caused something inside his heart to twist with an unruly _affection_.

He put his hand on Louis’ lower back, gently leading him to the entrance. The place was big, it had two sheds that could fit two hundreds cows, another five stables for horses and his ranch, where all the datas of the farms were kept. There was also a large field where his cowboys would train the horses weekly. Harry brought Louis to his ranch so they can ride his brown buggy throughout the farm.

“May I take you around, princess?” Harry held out his palm as he said playfully, well he might actually meant it. Louis was as _beautiful_ as a princess.

The blushing guy took his hand as he needed help to climb over the buggy. Harry quickly walked to the other side before starting the engine. As he drove them towards the farm section, he couldn’t help but side eyeing Louis thighs the whole time. No one could blame him honestly, Louis’ legs could bring any man to his knees, leaving them touch-starved. They were the smoothest, honeyed skin Harry's ever seen, his hands was gripping the steering tightly so he wouldn’t do something so stupid like reaching over and rub Louis’ thighs until he’d leave his handprints on them. _Yeah, he really wanted to do that_.

They entered the huge cowshed that was made by pine woods and Louis was instantly hit by the smell of livestock odor and fresh grass. The sound of cows mooing could be heard due to the sudden light entering their shelter when Harry had opened the door.

“Oh my god, look at them! Harry, they are so cute!” Louis was practically skipping as he went through each partition that stored five cows. The Ayrshire breeds were minding their own business - eating grass, sleeping, swaying their tails to chase away the annoying bugs that were lingering on their bodies. Louis kept gushing over a calf that was sucking out milk from its mum, his mouth was gaping in awe as he cooed at the sight. “You guys are so precious.”

Harry who had just finished restocking the grass at the corner of the cowshed came beside Louis, his smile fond at the way Louis couldn’t stop squealing when his finger booped a cow’s nose. He slipped his arm around Louis’ waist, pulling him closer. He internally groaned at Louis’ choice of outfit, the fabric felt soft and thin against his hand, it itched to press against Louis’ skin harder. His curves were _sinful_. “You really love cows, huh?”

Louis only whined as he pressed his face into Harry’s hard chest, blushing when he realised he really couldn’t hide his excitement. He shyly nodded and returned to press his cheeks into the rancher’s chest when Harry chuckled. Louis smiled when his head moved along as Harry’s body shook with laughter. “You’re very cute, Louis.” He didn’t know what came onto his mind but the way Louis looked so small and pretty in his arm made his heart _soar_ . So he _kissed_ his head.

Louis instantly looked up from under his eyelashes and bit his bottom lip, embarrassment still written over his angelic features. Oh, it poked Harry in the heart at how _divine_ Louis looked - his eyes were the bluest pair of circles, absorbing every ray of sunshine and dispersing the dazzling sparkles that would make anyone with eyes _fall_ for them, his cheekbones were _god-sculptured_ with a little touch from the seven angels of the paradise, pink little nose begging to be _kissed_ and his thin lips were redder than the pomegranate given to Persephone from Hades. His celestial body felt so right under Harry, heat radiating between them making him don’t want to let go of the _angelic_ guy.

But of course, you could never catch feelings inside a cowshed.

A male cow decided to ruin the dopey mood when he dunged _right_ in front of them. Harry was scowling at the gigantic cattle as Louis giggled at his frustrated face. They continued to play with the baby cows and at some point Harry asked Louis, “Hey, do you know what cows do when they’re bored?”

Louis’ forehead creased as he thought about the possible answers. Alas, he couldn’t find any that seemed logical. “I’m not sure… what do they do?” He was really curious and excited to find out the answer when-

“They watch moooovies!” The rancher animatedly exclaimed before laughing at Louis’ shocked face. “God, you really fell for that oh lord!”

Louis felt his chest tighten with pure adoration as Harry was clutching on his stomach, still amused with the look on Louis’ face. He tried to hide his smile, but failed.

“I hate you actually….” He narrowed his eyes with curled lips, arms crossing in front of his chest.

Harry’s laughter had died down, although his face red as he grinned, “No you don’t, sweetums. Or else you wouldn’t be smiling and looking so beautiful right now.”

The smirk on the rancher’s face left Louis’ head dazed but he tried to form some words so he wouldn’t be a stuttering mess. “And where’s the correlation, Mr. Harry Styles?”

“I’ve never failed to make you smile, have I?” Harry was towering over Louis, dark forest eyes were staring deep into Louis’ ocean blues.

The smaller man bit his lip before shakily answering, “N-never.” And he was a stuttering mess again. Harry smirked at the effect he had on Louis, stepping back to leave Louis a stunned and blushing mess.

-ˋˏ ༻❁༺ ˎˊ-

As weeks passed, Louis and Harry became closer and their friendship grew into something _more_ than just friends, though neither of them seemed to acknowledge it. Harry came to Louis’ house every single day, never missed a day to drink some warm tea with honey and fill his empty stomach with Louis’ homemade cookies. Every day he would knock on Louis’ door at 5.30pm after spending the day managing his ranch, sweat drying all over his muscular body. Well, except for today.

Harry called him around 1pm to tell him he’s probably not going to be able to stop by Louis’ house today due to overloaded work at his ranch. The petite guy was a bit upset to hear that, he was so used to Harry being there with him every evening. He was currently pouting on his sofa, frowning as he fiddled with the lace of his cotton [dress](https://pin.it/GTtRNO9) when an idea came onto his mind.

He quickly went to his kitchen and packed a jar of honey, cookies and hot tea that he filled in a pink tumbler in one crochet bag before going upstairs to change his outfit. He put on a baggy lilac knitted [cardigan](https://pin.it/eDfxV6K), a pair of black leggings along with a yellow bandana to keep his hair from getting messy and practically skipped downstairs and grabbed the crochet bag before getting out from his house. If Harry couldn’t come to him, then he would _go_ to him.

He took his bicycle because Harry’s ranch wasn’t that far from his house and he could save the environment by avoiding using his car for unnecessary stuff. He happily sang his favourite song from Coyote Theory as he cycled through the green field, a sweet smile displayed on his face as his eyes scanned the beautiful scenery around him.

_Ask me why my heart's inside my throat_

_I've never been in love, I've been alone_

_Feel like I've been living life asleep_

_Love so strong it makes me feel so weak_

_Our fingers dancing when they meet_

_You seem so lonely_

_Are you lonely?_

_I'll be the only dream you seek_

_So if you're lonely, no need to show me,_

_If you're lonely come be lonely with me_

He could see the butterflies roaming around the corn field on his left side, and he could also hear the sound of water splashing from the long river on his right side. The huge hill of the Yeavering was standing proudly in front of him, protecting the whole valley from danger. He was really in love with this place, his heart belonged to nature. Although nature wasn’t the only one that his heart was _attached_ to.

He arrived at Harry’s ranch, feeling giddy as he walked towards the ranch where he knew Harry would be doing his job as it wasn’t the weekend where he usually would be at the farm side. Louis kept the crochet bag close to his side as he slowly pushed the heavy metal door. He could hear deep laughter coming from the inside, and gulped because it sounded like there were going to be so many men in the ranch and he was really shy.

But he really _missed_ Harry.

He gained some courage and entered the ranch, instantly being faced with five bulky men who were chatting around at the main side. A bowl of nuts and some other food were on the table in the middle of their group circle and there were so many crumbs and spilled water, making it look so messy. They all stopped talking when Louis timidly stepped near them and cleared his throat.

“Good evening, beautiful. You are looking for?” Asked one of them, the man seemed like he was in his early 40’s, his hair and thick beard were a mix of brunette and greying hair.

Louis bit his bottom lip before politely answering, “I’m Louis, and I’m looking for Harry, my friend.”

“Oh, so you’re Louis the honey boy?” Another man interrupted.

Louis smiled before nodding, “Yeah, yeah that’s me.”

“Ah, you’re a pretty one. Very sweet just like your honey, am I right guys?” All four men laughed loudly agreeing with their friends. The tip of Louis’ ears got very red as he wasn’t used to being in the centre of attraction, especially _men._ They made him nervous.

Though they all seemed friendly, Louis desperately hoped that Harry would come out from his compartment soon. As if the rancher could read his mind, he suddenly appeared from the small door at the corner of the building. The laughter suddenly died down.

“Boys, why are you guys still here? It’s already 3.50pm and your break ended five minutes ago. Or do you want lesser payment for this month?” Harry said sternly. Something about Harry looking so intimidating in his rancher outfit - yellow flannel shirt tucked inside his dirty jeans with brown boots and hat as he made all five muscular cowboys scamper away to continue with their work caused something inside Louis’ stomach to stir. Harry was so hot, he was the epitome of a _man_ , both physically and emotionally - _tough_ and _stony_. He was so much taller, bigger and _stronger_ than Louis. Literally everything that the small guy wanted in men.

He was gripping the strap of his crochet bag tightly and biting his lip as he tried to suppress a whine from coming out of his mouth. Harry looked up to him soon as all of the cowboys were out of their sight. He offered a kind smile before walking towards Louis.

“Hey, lovely. Did you come here by yourself?” Harry pulled Louis closer to his chest, concern lacing in his voice.

“Yes, I rode my bicycle. Sorry if I’m interrupting you, I know you said you’re busy and that you couldn’t come to me so, I thought why not bring some refreshments for you. Oh, have you eaten?” Louis looked up, hand softly massaging Harry’s right bicep.

The rancher stared down at the pretty guy with fondness written across his face, “Not yet…”

Louis pouted at the response and he frowned at the way Harry didn’t seem to care about the fact that he hadn’t taken any food yet. “Oh no, you must be so hungry! Come, come sit. I brought you some cookies and tea, hopefully it can fill your tummy?”

Harry watched in daze as Louis scrambled away to put out the containers on the empty table before walking back to the taller man. He gently grabbed Harry’s arm, “Let’s go, the tea is still warm.”

His face was laced with worry, it made Harry’s heart thump at how Louis was the most caring angel he’d ever seen. Harry stopped him by holding his small shoulder, turning him around so he was facing him. Louis offered him a tiny smile although confusion was written across his face.

The tall rancher lifted up Louis’ chin by his finger slowly, “Thank you, sweetums,” before leaning down to kiss the tip of his cute nose. “I really appreciate this.” Louis scrunched his nose adorably, not expecting the little peck from Harry.

As expected, the pretty beekeeper turned into a blushing mess and became all shy again. His cheeks were red as little cherub’s and his delicate hand tried to cover his giggle as he mumbled out, “Welcome, Harry.”

Harry was so _gone_ for him.

-ˋˏ ༻❁༺ ˎˊ-

They were cuddling on a big couch inside a warm cabin house that was Harry’s. It was a cold night, although it wasn’t raining, there were no stars to be seen in the sky.

Right after they spent the whole evening at the ranch - Louis was looking through Harry’s office as he waited for Harry to finish conducting the big lorries that were delivering the livestock’s food and hygienic supplies, Harry offered to take him to his cabin house.

“We haven’t spent enough quality time yet today, I don’t think I will be able to sleep tonight if I don’t get to hold you at least for an hour.” Harry intentionally put up a pathetic, sad expression on his face, making the sweet and naive Louis fall for his plea and agreeing.

And that was how they ended up watching some old movies on Harry’s television as the older man held Louis securely around his waist. Louis put his dainty arm on Harry’s chest, his fingers languidly stroking the hard pec under the thin shirt that Harry put on after he’d done showering. The smell of horse sweat and leather that usually would invade his nose every time he was close to Harry was now replaced by the mixed scent of wood and grapefruit that made Louis’ mind go wild and unruly. He couldn’t focus on the movie as he could feel the front of his cotton panties getting wet, his arousal was soaring in the silence of intimacy between them.

Harry could feel the slight movement from Louis’ side, he turned his head a bit to check up on him. Louis looked… _pliant_ . His blue doe eyes were looking up at him from under his eyelashes, cheeks flushed as he squirmed to get closer to Harry, if that was even possible. They were literally attached to each other, not that he was complaining that Louis seemed a bit _desperate_. If anything, he was _turned on_.

The petite boy looked like he was trying to say something but the look of hesitation on his small face made Harry beat him into it. “Are you okay, _doll_?”

A _soft_ whine came out of his mouth, making Harry gently pull him onto his lap. He stroked his finger behind Louis’ ear with full tenderness, trying to calm him down. The tiny guy pushed his face into Harry’s hard chest, the curve of his ass was sitting right on the rancher’s bulge. Harry gulped at the slight pressure Louis was putting on him but he tried his best to ignore as he still needed to find out what was bothering the angelic guy.

“Hey, you can tell me anything alright? Do you need something?” Louis weakly nodded, he could feel the heat on his cheeks growing so he tried to cover his face. Harry stopped him before asking, “Tell me, baby.”

Louis whined again, this time he wrapped his arms and legs around Harry, and pushed his face into the man’s neck. “S-shy…” He was _horny_ , his little bulge was growing and he knew Harry would eventually find out soon.

“What was that baby I can’t h- oh.” Louis whined louder, knowing that Harry could already feel the wetness in front his leggings. He was so embarrassed but he was also _aroused_. Harry smelled and looked like a _man_ and he couldn’t help but let thousands of dirty thoughts run through his mind. “Ah, I see.”

Harry tried to hide his excitement by pulling Louis’ closer to him, he whispered into the guy’s ear, “Do you need me to take care of you?” The flushed guy shook his head. Harry was confused so he asked again, “Okay, what do you want me to do? Just tell me, princess. Don’t be shy.”

Louis nuzzled his head against Harry’s hand before saying, “Kiss me, please.” Louis sounded so _fragile_ , and Harry was more than happy to kiss him.

At first the kiss was slow, their lips met in the softest touch as Harry didn’t want to scare the smaller man off. He cupped his warm cheek and dipped to taste the sweetness of Louis’ pink, moist lips that he’d been craving for since they first met. He could taste the honey, his now favourite flavour in the world and he groaned when he remembered that Louis told him he put it on his lips everyday to keep it plump. Harry swiped his tongue over Louis’ lips, signaling that he wanted to explore more of him. He rubbed the back of Louis’ waist, resting his hand on the sinful curve before slowly dragging his hand down to cup the plump ass under Louis’ thin leggings. The action caused Louis to gasp, giving the rancher an opportunity to taste the inside of Louis’ mouth. They kissed like that for a while, Louis was becoming more and more _docile_ in Harry’s hold.

“H-harry…” Louis’ desperate little whines caused Harry’s dick to get harder, his voice was wrecked, wet and _submissive_. He couldn’t help but move his hips to suppress the tension in his joggers, his bulge meeting the dip between Louis’ ass cheeks. Both of them moaned at the movement.

“God, baby you’re so fucking pretty.” They pulled away from each other, Harry admiring Louis’ flushed angelic face. His lips were red, wet and there was a string of the mix of their saliva between them and Harry pecked Louis’ irresistible mouth again, licking away the sticky liquid. Louis’ blue eyes were watery, there was a hint of lust in the middle of the pretty orbs, making Harry fall deeper and deeper for them. Thousands of emotions were written across his celestial face - dizziness, fragility, desperation, arousal and _love_.

Harry gently caressed his soft cheeks, thumbs moving to touch Louis’ lips. The pliant guy opened his mouth to _kitten lick_ the calloused finger, causing the rancher to groan at the sight. Louis saw that as an encouragement so he continued to lick Harry’s thumb, swallowing the huge finger _sensually_. He then moved his hand to rub Harry’s growing bulge, increasing the pressure on his dick.

“Can I taste it?” He asked _innocently_ as he batted his languid eyelashes and bit his lower lip. Harry was out of his breath, Louis was trying to _kill_ him.

“Yes, fuck yes baby, of course.” The petite guy climbed down from Harry’s lap, eyes never leaving Harry’s crotch. He delicately pulled down Harry’s jogger along with his boxer, with Harry’s help, eyes widened when the heavy cock sprung in front of him.

“You’re so _big_ …” Louis said dumbly, doe eyes staring at Harry’s length. Yes, he instantly felt dumb. Head empty.

Correction.

His head was full of _cock, cock, and cock_.

Harry chuckled as pride enveloped his chest, “Thanks, baby.”

The beekeeper started to stroke Harry’s length, whining as he felt the thick veins around the girth. He wet his lips before dipping his head to kitten lick the tip of the length, _moaning_ at the taste of the dripping precum that was starting to smear around his pink lips. He ran his tongue down the side of the hard manhood before deciding to just swallow the whole thing inside his mouth.

The rancher couldn’t stop staring at the way Louis’ shiny pink lips wrapped around his cock, he tried his best not to buck into his mouth so he wouldn’t hurt him. He almost, _almost_ came when Louis looked up to him with tears in his eyes, wet long eyelashes emphasising the desperation in the blue circles.

“Fucking hell baby, you’re so beautiful. Most perfect lady, aren’t you? Would do anything for me, huh?” Harry grabbed Louis’ head, groaning at the silkiness of the caramel hair under his fingers.

Louis made a choking sound as he tried to deepthroat Harry, before giving up because he was still inexperienced. Harry chuckled, caressing his cheek to reassure him that it was fine. He moved to swallow Harry’s ball, small hand stroking the rest of the length quickly as his mind was filled with nothing but _Harry_.

“You’re so good to me, doll. So sinful.” He could feel that he was close, his eyes rolling to the back of his head as he slowly bucked his hips, signaling Louis that he was about to cum. The petite guy quickly moved his mouth, fastening his strokes around the thick length, his mouth opened as he held out his pink tongue.

“Y-you want me to cum in your mouth?” Harry’s eyes widened, he couldn’t believe Louis was actually a _real_ person.

“On my face too, please.” Soft voice _begged_ and he could never resist an angel, it would be so _ungrateful_ of him.

He stroked his length to the beauty of Louis Tomlinson, a _magnificent_ human with the prettiest features, the most perfect creature both physically and mentally. Harry reached his climax as white liquid spurted out of his length, streaks of cum painting Louis’ _glowing_ skin, and some of them spilling onto his pink tongue.

“Don’t swallow yet.” He strictly commanded. His mind went _feral_ , he literally just had the _best_ orgasm in his life with the help of the _loveliest_ person that he absolutely _adored_ , who could blame him?

He scooped _his_ messy cum on Louis’ face with his two fingers, dumping it into Louis’ mouth that was already holding out a pool of cum, waiting for Harry’s next action. The rancher smirked, before leaning down to spit inside his mouth, “Swallow, now.”

Louis whimpered weakly before closing his mouth, the little bob on his neck signaling the white liquid had safely flowed into his body system, making Harry bite his lip in _satisfaction_. The wrecked boy opened his mouth, no cum in sight around his pink tongue.

“So fucking good to me, baby. Come here.” Harry pulled the boy to his laps, asking, “Do you want me to take care of you?”

Louis shook his head, “No, Harry. It’s okay. I’ve already came when I was sucking you off.” He hid his face into Harry’s neck again, the rancher could feel the heat growing on Louis’ cheeks, his heart ache with _love_ for this precious angel.

“Hey, don’t be shy. You were so perfect, baby.” He tickled Louis’ waist, causing him to giggle. Harry pulled his face away, cupping his pink cheeks to kiss him on the lips, “I like you.”

“I like you too.” Louis blushed harder, a shy smile made its way onto his gorgeous face. They both stared at each other before breaking into an uncontrollable laughter.

“Let’s get you cleaned up.” Harry announced, standing up as he carried Louis who weighted nothing to him to the shower.

They cleaned each other inside Harry’s shower, warm water running through their body as they enjoyed their little moments between the foggy glass.

Harry dried the both of them after turning off the faucet. He wrapped Louis in a fluffy towel, the petite guy was drowning in it. He brought Louis to his room, giving him a pair of his smallest shirt that he couldn’t even fit anymore, yet the shirt was too big for Louis that it reached his middle thigh and kept slipping off his shoulder.

The two climbed on Harry’s brown bed, cuddling close under the thick blanket as they whispered goodnight to each other.

And if Harry spent a good thirty minutes staring at Louis’ angelic face after the guy had lost in his sweet dreams, well, no one needed to know.

-ˋˏ ༻❁༺ ˎˊ-

The sun sank lower in the sky, flocks of pelicans collectively flying through the orangish space and sounds of crickets could be heard from the forest near the farm.

Louis was petting his new favourite horse in the wooden stable as he waited for Harry to finish his work in the ranch store.

“You’re such a big boy, aren’t you?” He giggled, running his fingers through the clean hickory fur as he watched the dartmoor horse eating some cut watermelon that he brought from home. He loved the horse so much that he couldn’t stand seeing him eating the same old pasture grass, he thought the horse was getting bored with the dry food.

Louis and Harry had been spending so much time together ever since they became boyfriends six months ago, the rancher had asked him out a week after Louis gave him the most pleasurable blowjob in his cabin that one night. Sometimes Harry would come straight to Louis’ house after he finished all of his tasks at the ranch to have some dinner with the beekeeper, and spend his night there. Louis would also go to Harry’s ranch, but mostly to see the animals at his farm because he really adored them. Moreover, Harry’s cowboys were very good looking and always tried to flirt with him whenever he walked around the farm and he felt so good with all the attention he received. Nevertheless, none of them were as handsome as Harry and Louis knew that his heart belonged to the funny, charming and _tough_ rancher only.

Speaking of him, Louis felt a rough hand creeping around his waist, the hint of livestock sweat invading his nose as he felt a slight brush of lips on the back of his neck. “Hey, sweetums. Having fun?” Harry’s deep voice tickled his ear, giving him goosebumps.

“Hi, yeah I am.” He turned around to wrap his dainty arms around Harry’s sweaty neck, pouting, “Missed you.”

The rancher chuckled lowly, tightening his hold around the smaller man’s hips. He groaned as he felt around the swell of Louis’ bum in his tight black shorts. The sweet beauty was wearing a black and white striped [shirt](https://pin.it/6qrUPLy), and Harry’s flannel shirt was tied around his little waist like a skirt.

Harry kissed him deeply, savouring the sweet taste of honey that lingered on his boy’s lips. “Missed you more, baby. You’re so sexy,” he said suggestively as he kept touching the meaty skin under the layers of cloth. Louis giggled again, shaking his head at Harry’s silly words.

“Thanks. Do you wanna go back now?” The rancher nodded, kissing Louis’ head before letting go of his boy, not too long before curling his right arm around Louis’ shoulder, and they both left the farm, basking in the glorious scenery of the red sky, dusk falling around them as it brought up the glimmery stars.

.

.

.

˗ˏˋ THE END´ˎ˗

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so glad that i could start my 2021 with finishing this fic and to anyone who reads this, hope u enjoy it!
> 
> i also want to apologize for ANY mistake and imperfection in this story, feel free to tell me in the comment :3
> 
> tittle, of course from the one and only taylor swift's seven. 
> 
> come and say hi to [me](https://twitter.com/loulicaterecs) or if u want to see the more annoying side of me, i'm always active on my [main](https://twitter.com/loulicate).


End file.
